A Dream that I Had
by horsecrrrazy
Summary: OMG. I had a dream and decided to make it into a UM fic... very interesting. Sorry, but no magic... and the boys are surprisingly mean... Let's see if dreams really can come true!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Wow... this is my 3rd fanfic! Hope you guys love it! Actually... this fanfic is a DREAM THAT I HAD!! It was so cool that I decided to make it into a UM fanfic... although... in the dream... it wasn't UM characters-it was me and... My special someone! winks Anyways, here we go...  
  
A Dream I Had  
  
"Ayu! Ayu! Can you hear me? Are you all right?" Mrs. Takamora (okay, where did I think of that?) asked. Ayu Tateishi scrambled up, pushing her P.E. teacher away. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled, walking over to where her best friend Nina stood.  
  
"Hey, Ayu, you took a pretty bad fall there." Nina Sakura said. Ayu laughed. "No, I'm all right. I just slipped."  
  
When her friend wasn't looking, she sighed. Why do I have to go to school? Ayu thought. Why do I have to study Algebra, and P.E.? A small grin lit up her face as she ran to join the line of students. After all, I am a princess.  
  
Princess Ayu Tateishi and Princess Nina Sakura were best friends from neighboring countries. They both attended boarding school, which was especially for rich and honorable kids. And of course, Nina and Ayu studied and lived there.  
  
Let's face it. For two pampered, well-treated princesses, a dormitory at boarding school was inferior. Ayu and Nina hated it. Fortunately, today was the last day of school. Fourth Year was over. And Nina was coming to spend the summer in Ayu's palace.  
  
At homeroom, Ayu kept her eyes on the clock as her teary-eyed teacher made a little speech to all of them. She and Nina tensed in their seats. There were only five seconds left.  
  
5... It was going to be summer vacation. 4... She and Nina were having the best summer of their lives. 3... She didn't have to see this school ever again. 2... Ayu smiled and glanced at her friend. 1! "I'm outta here!" Ayu cried, grabbing her book bag. She and Nina ran out of the classroom and joined the laughing, pushing, chatting bunch of students crowding at the school gates.  
  
They waved quick goodbyes to dear friends and climbed into Ayu's navy blue limousine. Her chauffeur took their luggage and expertly maneuvered the car through the crowd, as Ayu and Nina chatted happily.  
  
"I'm sooo glad we don't have to study ALGEBRA ever again!" Nina bubbled, and Ayu nodded, taking a sip of her drink. She felt so happy that she could have risen a meter in the air.  
  
Leaning forward mysteriously, she wiggled her brows at Nina, with a twinkle in her eyes. "Say, Nina, now that we're eligible for marriage, do you think our parents will set us up?" She asked. The girls were only 17, but that was a good age to get betrothed. And four years was plenty of time to get acquainted with a prince.  
  
"Ooh... you're right!" Her friend squealed, eyes as wide as saucers. She giggled. "Ayu, did you see that cute prince at the Serenity Festival last week? Too bad he was from Cambodia!" she laughed, and Ayu laughed along.  
  
In no time at all, the girls had reached their private jet, which would take them to Ayu's country. Then they could be driven to her palace.  
  
"I really think we're getting betrothed." Nina said in earnest, as the girls stepped aboard the plane. They fastened their seatbelts. This private jet traveled twice as fast as a regular plane.  
  
The plane would land at approximately 12:00 midnight. The girls stayed awake, excited to get off as soon as possible. As the jet taxied down a long strip of cement, Ayu sighed. She was home.  
  
A minute later, the girls were quickly ushered into their private rooms. Ayu's room clearly reflected that she loved the color blue. There was a blue bed, quilt, cushions, wallpaper, carpet, desk blotter... Yup. Pretty clear.  
  
Nina's room had been specially made for her the minute they knew she was spending the summer there. Her theme was pink and red-like a rose. The accessories in her room had matched patterns with Ayu's-only Nina's room was mostly pink.  
  
OOC: hehe... I always thought of Ayu as a blue color person and Nina as someone to go with red...  
  
The two rooms were right beside each other, and had a door in the wall to link them together. Of course, the girls went into Ayu's room first, shutting the door as they came in.  
  
Ayu plopped onto the bed, sighing. "I'm so glad I'm home." She said, and Nina nodded. "I'm so glad we get to spend the summer together." She said, and Nina nodded. "Nina, what's up with you? You're acting like a zombie." She said. Nina nodded.  
  
"All right, that's it." Ayu said, scrambling over. "What's caught your attention?"  
  
Nina held a letter in her trembling hand, with the seal of Ayu's parents embossed as a header. One look at her friend's face and Ayu knew this was no time for jokes.  
  
She took the letter from Nina and read silently.  
  
Dearest Ayu,  
  
Papa and I have been talking, and we decided that you should be betrothed by now. Nina's parents agree as well. We have talked together and believe that we have found the right solution to this problem.  
  
By the end of the week, you should be packed and ready to go. We are taking you to an excellent, top-notch vacation resort to spend the summer with your dream prince. Nina and her prince will be there as well.  
  
We will travel by ship to the Philippines, to a beach called Boracay. We would like it to be as remote as possible as to not rouse the attention of the kingdom.  
  
You will meet Sir Tetsushi and Sir Hiroki once again, like the both of you did five years ago. I hope this will be a pleasant reunion for us all.  
  
Yours Sincerely, The Queen  
  
"Oh wow." Ayu said. "Oh, wow, wow, wow." She said, her voice growing more excited. "Nina, we're getting betrothed! To two princes, like we imagined! Oh, this is going to be fantastic!" she cupped her chin in her hands.  
  
"Boracay... I wonder what it's like..." she said dreamily, but Nina said, "I hate to burst your bubble, Ayu... but do you remember who Prince Tetsushi and Prince Hiroki are?"  
  
Ayu thought for a moment. The names were so familiar to her... but who were those boys?  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
"No." she said flatly, meeting Nina's eyes.  
  
"Yes." Her friend said, and pointed at the letter.  
  
You will meet Sir Tetsushi and Sir Hiroki once again, like the both of you did five years ago.  
  
Five years ago... they were 12 years old... and their parents had taken them to the Serenity Festival that year, just like they did every year.  
  
Kaji Tetsushi. And Tsujiai Hiroki. The boys who had dumped ice cubes into Ayu and Nina's dresses. The boys who had put pinecones on their chairs. The boys who had smirked every time Ayu and Nina passed by. The two most annoying, obnoxious boys in 6th grade!  
  
"NOOOOOOOO..." Ayu groaned, sinking to the floor. She stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, I guess we better start packing. Today's Friday." Nina said glumly and Ayu nodded, emotionless.  
  
It was going to be a very long summer. Hey! This is going to be myt 


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe... I know Kaji and Tsujiai couldn't have been that mean... but who knows? No one has seen them as 6th graders yet...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Nina, did you put rocks in here?" Ayu grunted, dragging her friend's suitcase along. It was an act of friendship for them-Nina would carry her bags, and Ayu would carry Nina's. It was kind of weird, but the girls liked it and kept it as a secret sign that they were best friends.  
  
"No, but I think you put cement in here!" her friend giggled. Ayu shook her head and trudged on. "Come on, why couldn't we have gotten someone else to bring our bags down?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Nina's face brightened. "Look, there's the place where we show our boarding passes and get in!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Ayu's hand, dragging her along. Flashing her boarding pass at the guard, she rushed on.  
  
"Let's get into our seats, quick!" her friend giggled, and Ayu laughed. "Are you that eager to go? Well then, sit still and sleep. We don't want to have jetlag, do we?" she said.  
  
Nina nodded and leaned her head back. In a few minutes she was asleep. Ayu smiled and shook her head. "Amazing." She muttered. She began wondering on how Boracay would look like...  
  
The next thing she knew, she had woken up, and the plane was taxiing down the runway. She sat bolt upright. They were in the Philippines! Looking out of the window, she could see a big building.  
  
Ooc: I have NO idea what airport is near Boracay. So I'll just make it up....  
  
Ayu nudged Nina. Her friend woke up, rubbing her eyes. "We're here already?" she asked, and Ayu nodded. "What's next then?" she asked.  
  
Ayu thought for a moment. "We're going to take a boat to the island. Then we have to check in at the..." she paused for a moment to remember the resort's name. "Oh yeah. We have to check in at the Sea Wind resort." She said.  
  
They came down from the plane and traveled a bit with a taxi that their parents had hired, and soon they arrived at the seaside. Several boats were tied to the edge.  
  
Ayu and Nina gave their bags to one of the boatmen, and then a boatman helped them onto a weird-looking boat. (bangka! Lol) The boat had big, bent poles sticking out of the sides, and many odd poles connected to that.  
  
They sat uncomfortably on a seat, putting on life vests they had bought for themselves. The boatman had offered to lend them some, but they declined.  
  
Nina leaned out precariously, and suddenly threw off her life vest. "I don't like this stupid thing." She said, but Ayu kept hers on as the boat skimmed over the waves. Better to be safe than sorry.  
  
Nina squealed as they bounced over waves. "This is so fun!" she said happily. Ayu smiled.  
  
Suddenly the boat tipped wildly to one side. Nina was thrown over the edge. Even as Ayu cried out, the boatmen didn't notice. They were too busy calming the others. Ayu gasped. Nina didn't know how to swim!  
  
Suddenly a flash of movement caught her eye. A tall, lean boy stripped off his shoes and made a perfect dive into the water. With long, practiced strokes, he swam directly to Nina.  
  
Nina gazed up at the black-haired boy. She had seen him before... but she couldn't quite remember. She smiled wordlessly, but his face remained emotionless as he helped her swim back to the boat. As she climbed aboard, Ayu smiled and winked at her.  
  
The boy shrugged off Nina's thank-you's and walked back to his seat. Ayu and Nina stared at the boy beside him. A brown-haired one was seated next to him. The two boys chatted with each other, laughing occasionally.  
  
Before they had more time to think, their boat was banking at the edge of an island. Ayu smiled and stood. The boatmen happily let the two princesses go first.  
  
"Um, excuse me Mister, but where's Sea Wind resort?" Nina asked awkwardly as she stepped off the boat. The man looked at her, confused. "Doon, sa may tabi ng mga tent." He said. (FILIPINO!!!)  
  
Ayu cocked her head to one side. "Huh?" she asked, knowing he had spoken Filipino. "Oh, I wish I had studied Filipino before I came here!" she said.  
  
"Need help?" someone said behind her. The voice was vaguely familiar... but Ayu couldn't quite place it. She spun around, coming face-to-face with a handsome, brown-haired boy. His eyes were deep and soulful, snagging Ayu's attention the minute she saw him.  
  
"Uh... hi." She said nervously, and then regained her composure, flashing a grin. "Do you know where the Sea Wind resort is?" she asked. The boy nodded and smiled back at her. "Yup. It's where my friend and I are staying. Why, are you girls going there as well?" he asked.  
  
Ayu nodded. Nina finally noticed her talking to the boy and ran up, smiling. "Hi, I'm..." she started, but then suddenly her eyes widened. Behind the brown-haired boy, the same tall, lean person who had saved her walked up. The two boys and the two girls stared at each other.  
  
"Hiroki... this was the girl you saved, right?" the brown-haired boy asked. The raven-haired boy nodded.  
  
"Ayu, that's the guy who saved me!" Nina cried. Ayu nodded.  
  
"What? Your name is Ayu?" the brown-haired boy asked. He stared at her. Ayu nodded shakily. "Your name is Hiroki???" Nina shouted at the black-haired boy. He nodded.  
  
"Then you must be Tetsushi." Ayu said, voice quivering. "You must be Nina and Ayu." Hiroki said. The two boys and two girls nodded simultaneously.  
  
Ayu felt as if she was going to faint. 


End file.
